Forgotten Magic
by BlueEyes1992
Summary: Her life was far from normal but at least it was normal to her. That was until he walked into her life and tossed her right into the supernatural world. Along the way, she started to remember; still, he was a mystery to her. Add in all too helpful flirty vampire, undead hybrid and a few forgotten friends. How much can she remember before her death? Rewrite of Same old Love. AU
1. The High Priestess

**So, I decided to rewrite Same Old Love and make it into this story. I lost my muse for it in all honesty, and I didn't know where I was going with it. But I really liked the idea so I reread the books and decided to change more of my story to just the way I picture it. Such as instead of Kai playing one of her LI, it will be Damon. I do want to keep Lily as the main antagonist and Elijah as her main LI. Just a lot of everything else I wanted to be changed. So here is the rewrite of the idea I got the idea from a free Amazon book (Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble), but I decided to change it. I don't own the characters, the idea since it is based off an amazing book. Hope current readers like this version and hope new readers like it is as well.**

…

The edges hit back and forth between my palms. Shuffling up the deck before cleaning it up to be placed on the dark oak circle table. The table covered by a shimmering dark violet table cloth with gold rim around it. Gave it that psychic vibe or at least that what I was told when I bought both the table cloth and the drapes that hung around the small room in the back of the shop. A tourist wanting a reading by a psychic was a dime a dozen, but I wasn't a dime a dozen. There weren't too many witches that would use real magic for tourists or do anything for the tourists. But I didn't mind it. They wanted the full New Orleans experience, voodoo and all. This one wanted a reading done by the cards, since anyone knew how to read their palm though they weren't reading it correctly. Told her to clear her thoughts, but it was hard when her oaf of a boyfriend was taping his foot impatiently outside the sheet. That only stopped when I cleared my throat and spoke louder for her to clear her thoughts and focus in on her question for the deck. Obviously, he wanted to listen in on the session. I went over to the sheet and pulled it back to glare at him then slam the real door in his face this way she could have the privacy she wanted. I took my seat once again and shuffled the cards once more.

"What is your question?" I asked her.

"Is there love in my future?" Something the cards have been asked several times, by several different people. Then I asked her to cut the deck and placed the top deck on the left face down with using her left hand. I grab a card from the right deck placing it to the far left then the one from the left placing it to the far left. Then I take two from both and overlap them in the center. Once I had the three card in order. I flip over the first card, and I couldn't help but smile. It was the Six of Cups.

"You have had a lot of good will in your past. Innocence, childhood." I began to tell her. "But we all had a childhood, but yours was fairly good. You have been also charitable in your life. You enjoyed being youthful."

"I used to volunteer at a youth center." She admitted to me. I just nodded my head and flipped over the next card. "Lovers?"

"Lovers. Your current relationship us been lustful, and you are yearning for a relationship not just lust. You determine your own beliefs." I turn over the card behind the lovers. Hanged Man "Why are you sacrificing what you believe and what you want for him?" Obviously, I hit something because she let out a sigh.

"We are opposites and sometimes I just let him get his way because it is easier." I didn't touch the next card and I just looked at her.

"Do you want me to flip the next card?" I asked her because I thought she already had her answer. But she still nodded her head. "With the way you are going currently, your future is this." I warned her before flipping the card over "Five of Wands. You will be hassled and have a lot of disagreements your future. I suggest if you wish to have love, you find someone else." I told her before cleaning up the cards. Setting them back into the black satin bag then into the wooden box, I kept them in. She looked unhappy with her answered and stormed out of the room. Poor Davina tried to stop the couple from leaving without paying.

"Pay for a bunch of lies, ha!" The woman exclaimed. "You may have wasted my time but I am not wasting my money."

"That is all well and fine, but I will be forced to call the police." I warned them woman with a cold stern look on my own face. The woman glared at me, but she stormed over to the cash register and pulled out a twenty to pay for the session. Davina took it before the woman continued her storming out.

"Didn't like her future?" Davina asked while she slid the twenty into the cash register. I walked over to the counter and leaned on top of the glass with both of my arms propping my chin up.

"I thought she was until we hit the future. I warned her too. I told her to find someone else that didn't hold her back. But all she heard was dump your insanely hot boyfriend." I told her. "Is there anyone else booked for a reading?" Davina pulled out our signup book and looked through the times. Her brown curls shook with her head.

"Not today. Does that mean we are closing?" She asked hopefully.

"Go ahead home. I will clean up here." I said as I waved in Josh to escort Davina to where she wanted to go. "I will see you when I get home later." I promised them both before I turned back to start cleaning up the shop. It was usually busy here as people wanted real voodoo for Halloween, love potions for Valentine's Day, dumb college students wanting to be dumb and mess with the dark arts during Spring Break, and during the summer it was all the tourists. Halloween was just a few days away. The shop would be open during the day, but closed at night since Marcel always threw a party at the compound. Well that is every Friday and Saturday night for Marcel, but Halloween was special. Not just because of the party, but also because of the supernatural things that happen. The veil between the other side where all supernatural dead are unless they could find peace. So basically, they are ghosts, but ghosts that even humans can see on Halloween only.

The bell above the entrance rung alerting me that someone had entered the store as my back to the door. Busy restocking the books, but not busy enough to speak. "We are closing." I informed the customer.

"I was hoping to get a reading." The man spoke. I turned my head to see the tall man for myself. Wore a navy blue pinstriped suit with a white dress shirt under the suit jacket. Had brown hair with dark eyes that had hints of grin, but mostly all the color was brown. His aura really caught my eyes though. It was like sunset. Yellow, purple, orange, even some red undertones. But had a black shimmer that let me know he had died at least once. An immortal he was, but something else. Something more. There was a familiarity about his aura.

"You may sign the sheet for tomorrow, but today we are closed sir." I responded to him.

The man nodded his head and went over to the signup sheet on the counter before leaving the store. After the door had closed, I went over to the counter to see his name. Elijah Mikaelson. Touching his name brought back emotions but no clear memory of where I had seen him from before. Shrugging it off, I barely had notice a tear cascading down my right cheek. Odd.

 _..._

The night came and went away. Nothing happened, Marcel had to bury one of his closest friends in the garden. Thierry. Marcel didn't want to, but he broke the rule. Turning others. A rule that brought down because too many of his sires were trying to make their own. Marcel believed in a balance, and didn't think the city need to be all vampires like others in the garden believed. In Thierry's case, he wasn't trying to make his own, just save his girlfriend. Katie used to work for me, but then I helped her open her own voodoo shop so she could have her own tourist attraction. Katie was using her powers and tried to kill Marcel, Marcel killed her, but Thierry fed her his blood before she died in his arms. I stayed with Katie last night while she was in transition. This morning Davina was to be making her a daylight ring after I talked Katie into completing her transition by just telling her. "Thierry knew the consequences, but he would rather spend a century underground then spend eternity without you."

By the time I had let Sabine into Jardin Gris to take over for Katie, I was already running late on opening my own shop. And today, I was to be without help since Davina was going to help Katie through transition along with Diego and Josh. To my surprise the man from yesterday was standing outside waiting for me. Wearing yet another suit, this one a dark red, nearly looked brown, with a black dress shirt under it. He had also shaved off his stubble from the day before. Looked like he belonged on wall street. Myself I felt like I looked like a mess. No sleep, hair back in a messy ponytail. Just wearing a simple red tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Basically, looked like a college student during finals.

"I am sorry for running late." I apologized to him as I tried to open the door while balancing the book Davina had gave me, my morning coffee, and my bag. "Come in." I said once I got the door open. After I dump my contents on the counter, I went to the door and turned on the lights to the shop as well as the open sign that flashed along with my shop's "logo". A hand with an eye in the palm. Not really a logo since about every psychic shop had that.

"It is quite alright." It was true, well at least with him that the English men were cold but understanding.

"What sort of reading did you want for today?" I asked as I headed to the back room, opening the door then pulled the curtain to the side. Pinning the flowing curtain to the wall so I could see any in coming customers while giving him his reading.

"I booked for three sessions today." My eyes went wide hearing him. My sessions each were booked for an hour usually. "I would like to do a few if that is alright."

I nodded my head. "I'll have to charge you for three sessions rather than just one." I warned him while I was grabbing my box of cards and my bag of crystals.

"I understand that." The man spoke after he had taken a seat at my small round table. "Let's start with a palm reading. I nodded my head and sat down at the table, putting my crystals and cards to the side. He held out his dominate hand like he was a child getting allowance. I helped him readjust it so it was more like he was telling me stop. Easier to read than doing it upside down.

"You have lived many life times passed your own. I would say, a thousand or more. May want to relax more. Your faintness of the line indicates that you are too stressed and could lead to pain. Meditation, yoga or reading could fix that." I spoke while tracing my thumb over his life line before turning my eyes to his love line. "You have had a heart break I say about ten years ago, not five. Sorry." I apologized for my mistake as I continued to study his love line. "It would seem though you will have your great love once again, but will face challenges and even some betrayals along the way."

"My head?" He asked

"You over analyze too much. You pay attention to too many details. Think less with your brain and more with your heart. This is probably why you are stressed, too much think." I told him as I let go of his hand.

"That's it?" He asked.

"Palm readings are simple, that is why any acupuncturist or fake psychic can do so." I told him.

"And you are not fake?"

"You ask a lot of questions." I just replied to him which seemed to cause a smirk to break out on his lips. "What would you like next?"

"Cards please." After taking the cards out, I rant through the same procedures I did the day before with the woman and asked him his question. "I rather keep that to myself." I just nodded my head and took out four cards. I flipped over the first one, the High Priestess. "The past remains a mystery even to yourself. Something is blocking you." More like something was blocking me. I could usually look more in-depth with the person who had touched the cards, but now I feel nothing. So I just flip over both the present cards at the same time. The Empress and the Fool. Never have I seen someone get more than two major cards, this was odd. I didn't say anything rather I flipped over his future card. "The Tower." I spoke aloud before I looked up at him to see his eyes were on me not the card. "Your question is not about you, is it?" I asked him.

"No. It is not, but it seems you don't have the answers I am looking for." The man started to stand from his seat.

"Something is blocking me from looking that deep into it." I spoke before the man grabbed my hands roughly. Just like that I was thrust into a vision.

 _…_

 _Ashes covered the sky and ground. Black and darkness, not a ray of sun to be seen for miles. Barely any grass still stood on the plain. The wind whipped my hair around, covering my eyes as I search for something. But my feet are frozen in place. Felt like my whole body was. Some of the ashes left the ground revealing body after body. Including my own. There I laid with a dagger right in my sternum. Bleed right through my dark shirt. Blood dripped from my parted lips. Eyes still wide open yet to be closed. From the looks of it, did not look like there was anyone left to do so._

 _…_

Pushing myself out of the vision, I stared at the man then pushed myself away from him. "You need to leave." I ordered him

"You saw my answer."

"I saw my death."

"We both know you can not die Elena. You are immortal." He spoke as if he knew me. As if he knew my curse. The curse that was placed on me six years prior. I couldn't die. Well I could, I just always came back though.

"Who are you?" I asked him. But he did not answer me just grabbed my wrists again forcing me into another vision.

 _…_

 _Her blonde curls and dark eyes were the last I believed I would see. On my knees crying out blood as I screamed out in anguish. My hands were gripping my head, felt like my brain was fire. Why me?! I tried to shout but the words couldn't form. Near death I was when the pain stopped. The blood tears tried on my cheeks. The scarlet tears stained my cheeks as I looked up at the woman. For a moment. I thought I was safe until my neck was snapped from behind._

 _…_

Death knocked me out of the vision and on to the floor of the back room. The man stood above me with a handkerchief. I took it to wipe away what I believed to be tears, but it was blood like in my past. My eyes met his, and for some reason I reached out to touch his jaw. Then I drew my hand back to meet hard against his cheek.

"You asked about me?" I snapped. No wonder I felt blocked, I was trying to give him a reading for myself. Things started to be set together like puzzle pieces finally forming the picture. "You need to get out now!"

"Who snapped your neck?" He asked.

"I don't know" I argued with him. "Leave!"

"Who snapped your neck?" He spoke louder at me. But all that got him was my magic pushing him out of my store. Then with another wave my hand, the door locked. My head was still running a mile a minute. I don't remember too much from before six years ago; I remember my family, name, birthday. But everything else was like a blur. Like I was asleep for the first eighteen years of my life, and it was all one big dream. Oh, also remembered who did this to me and how I became an immortal eighteen-year-old. I wanted answers, but Jeremy held no answers. Now, I was sort of regretting sending that man away. Obviously, he knew me, and had the answers I wanted.

…

Glowing orb of energy floated between my two palms. My eyes focused on it. When witches performed this trick, it would show them their memories or at least something they wanted to focus on. Yet mine was just a blur, so I just placed my chi back into my body. Eventually, I hoped I could remember or at least someone could fill me in on it.

"Shoot!" Davina muttered after a loud clash was heard. "Don't worry I will clean it up." Davina called back to me. I got off the pillow and went to the front of the shop to see our new crystals on the ground and the box they came in laying not too far from where they were scattered around. "Sorry Elena, I was trying to do something and then I accidently knocked the box over." Davina apologized.

"It is okay D." I told her while I began to pick them up.

"Well I know you were trying to meditate and then I made noise." Davina's apology was interrupted by the door's bell going off as it swung open to reveal the man from yesterday. "Hi there, how may I help you?"

"I am here for the session I am still allowed." The man spoke when his gaze narrowed in on mine. At first I thought about telling him to go to hell. Rather I nodded my head and stood up from the ground. I cleared a path so he could get through to the back room without breaking one of the crystals. My boots followed in his steps to the backroom. Unlike last time, I closed the door.

"First demand, no touching me. Second demand, after this we talk about what you know about me." I told him as we both sat at the table.

"On one condition, you help me with a problem. I have a client who hired me to find out what happened to a friend of hers. I need someone with your expertise." He told me.

"My expertise?"

"You can go back in time. Don't deny it. I can not go back myself, and that is where you come in." He explained to me. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

 **Like I said this is going to be different clearly. I wanted to introduce a few characters at a time, and give it a twist more than last time where it was straight forward about everything. The Italics meant her visions, and it will always mean her visions. I don't own any of this sadly.**


	2. House of Memories

The reading Elijah chose was a simple one and complicated at the same time. Fakers would usually use broad questions or answers. My questions were a little more exact when it was a human, but Elijah was no human. His aura was different today. It was darker than it was the other day. Vary in shades of blue and gray. The dark red undertones were still there and the black shimmer. He was upset. He had lost someone. Someone close to him. Wasn't a lover; a blood relation.

"Who died in your family?" The question left my lips faster than my brain could stop it.

"If you are psychic, shouldn't you know that answer?" After yesterday, the man questions my abilities? "I do not wish to talk about it. What else do you see?"

The red undertones, they were a mystery to me. When I have seen such a vivid red meant magic had hurt the man, but it wasn't psychically hurting the man. Emotionally. Some sort of magic had damaged him; changed him. The black shimmer was nothing new since she had seen it on Marcel and the men. He was a vampire. It was how dark the black truly was. Usually, the black shimmer was more of a dark gray, but this was a thick black type. He was old. Truly old. Older than any vampire I had encountered before.

"You are an old vampire. Older than anyone I have ever met." I started to tell him what I was seeing. "Magic has changed your life; caused you pain." The feeling of a tear escaping my right eye caused me to break focus to wipe it away.

"Does that happen often?" The man asked from his seat. His long right index finger pointed to the spot on my cheek that I recently wiped. "You seem to be crying for no reason."

"Allergies." The lie just slipped out of my lips. "I lost focus of your aura, would you like me to regain it?"

"If you are a real witch, then you would not have lost focus." Before I could defend myself, he continued on "I believe that you have certain abilities. That was why I came to you in the first place. The reason for the readings, I wanted to see if you believed in your own strength. You have the abilities and the strength, you are just accepting it."

'How dare he? I have no formal training in the first place…maybe I did, but I have no memory of it. He has no idea what I have been through' Elena thought to herself.

"What were the questions you had for me?" The man changed the subject.

"Simple, what do you know about me?" I wanted to know whatever he knew about me. I had a feeling he knew more about me than I knew about myself.

"You are an immortal witch," he started out. "You weren't born immortal, you were cursed. An old witch wanted to use you as a weapon; first, she had to "protect" you. Cursed you with immortality before she began to fill you with the magic of the oldest and strongest witches that had ever lived. The spell became incomplete because someone snapped your neck." The man paused for a moment. The pause seemed like was trying to gather himself. "Then a few years later, you lost your memories. That is all I know."

Lies. He knew more, he was just lying.

"You are being vague. I want to know more." I demanded from the man who was just giving me more pieces to the puzzle. "Tell me who I am!"

"You know who you are now. I can not tell you about the past without you dying." Elijah was finally being honest with me. "You have to find out for yourself who you were."

It was frustrating to still not know who I was before six years ago. Only knowing pieces was even more annoying. Jeremy refused to talk about the past with me. Nothing would change his mind, not even when I told him I felt like I was two different people. He was being so adamant about the subject, that it caused a rift between the two of us. When I saw him three years ago for the first time since I had lost my memories, we ended up fighting. Jeremy learned that Marcel and I were researching my past. Lead to a blow out where Jeremy told me that he couldn't be around me anymore. Still, letters were sent, emails, the occasional text and rarely a call just to hear his voice. Elijah was being as cryptic if not worst than Jeremy. What was so dangerous about learning who I was? Did they not realize how I felt? I felt like there's me, who I am without my memories. Then there was another me who knew everything about me but was locked up. Jeremy and Elijah could never understand how that felt.

"Any other questions, Miss. Gilbert?" Elijah's accent tore me from the thoughts of anger inside of my head.

"The death I saw, was that past or present?" That was the last question I had for him.

"It looked like the day you lost your memories, but it wasn't. It was odd." He stated as the vision yesterday puzzled even him. "The day you lost your memories, you were stabbed in the back, but not the same place you were in your vision. That day you were stabbed right in the spine. If you were human you would have been paralyzed." The man paused. His eyes shifted and narrowed to the floor. He was trying to hide the emotion he was feeling at the moment. Was trying to pretend there wasn't a sadness in his dark eyes. A clearing of throat worked for him because when his eyes looked back up, there was nothing. No pain in the eyes. Not a quiver in the throat like he was swallowing down an invisible lump. Stoic was the best way to describe his stature. "There was more grass as well on the day you lost your memories and more people. Like I said it was odd."

"You are telling me." I muttered under my breath. The man could clearly hear me, but I showed no sign of remorse for my sarcasm. Rather I just straighten up in my chair before narrowing my eyes on the man across from me. "What was this job again? The one you want me to do for you."

"A client of mine needs help finding a friend she had lost many years ago. Apparently, he went missing back in 1920's Brooklyn. I would need you to come to Brooklyn with me, back to his old house. I would need you to go back in time to see why he disappeared."

I knew Elijah was not giving me the full story. He clearly knew me in the past or how would he know of my ability to time travel.

"You know how dangerous that is for me?" I asked the man. "The spell drains me, not my powers. My powers seem to have a mind of their own when I am weak. They tend to take me over at that state. There is also the fact, I usually die after performing the spell. Unlike all the other times I die, I don't wake up for days. Oh, and the last part, my powers will be out of control at that time. Remember that rare earthquake in New Orleans a few years ago?" I didn't wait for him to answer before I continued on. "That was me because I went back in time and couldn't keep my magic in Pandora's box any longer. How are you going to be able to control me when my powers are in control?"

"How are you so sure I can't figure out how to contain your abilities?" Elijah questioned me. Just like I had done to him, he did not let me get out an answer. "I have a contingency plan that should work for you."

"You may the old me. That girl probably knew how to control the powers within, but I don't." My answer was blunt, but it was the truth. The man may have known the old me, but he had no idea who I was.

"Who does know you?" Elijah asked. "Who knows how to control your abilities?"

"My friends. They will have to come along with us." I spoke up right away. "They are the only ones that know how to stop me from losing control."

"It is a deal." Elijah said as he stood up from the chair. His hand slipped into his pocket to pull out a card. "This has the location where you will be meeting me. I will see you tomorrow, Miss. Gilbert." With those words, he left the back room.

The chime from the front door had let me know how lucky I was that he was gone even if I still had to see him the following day. I needed a day just to process what was going on. Why did I get teary eyed around the man? What was so deadly about my past that no one will share it with me? And what am I going to tell Marcel?

* * *

The fight between Marcel and I was something I was not expecting. Marcel was usually a calm man. But just one mention of me traveling with a strange man had my protector upset. I tried explaining the situation to him, but my words just weren't right. I couldn't explain it right. The rage that came out in him when my voice mentioned the name of the "strange man", was just about the scariest I have ever seen him. The anger in him even caused his vampire side to come out.

"You are not going!" The king's roar filled the whole compound.

"Marcel, you are not my father." I reminded my friend as I sat down on the metal table. My feet rested on the single chair that stood next to the table. With my knees bent, I rested my arms on the top of my thighs and knees. "I said yes to his deal. I want to go because he knows more about me. If I don't go then I am just choosing to pretend I never had a life before."

My reason behind wanting to go seemed to calm the king down. His features returned back to the mask of his human form. "I hate when you use your amnesia." Marcel spoke with a teasing tone, while he took a seat next to me on the sturdy table. "I am coming with you."

"I already knew you were going to say that." I spoke with a small smirk on my pink lips. "I told Elijah that I would not leave without you or Davina. You two are the only ones who have been able to stop my powers from getting out of hand."

Marcel let out a small chuckle then shook his head. "We aren't supermen." He mentioned under his breath. "It is not the easy task to perform. Has a lot more killing and harming you then I would like."

My head rested on Marcel's shoulder as my hands grabbed his hand closest to me.

"I know it is hard for you, but I am glad that you kill me." Words sounded weird, but they were meant to be sweet.

"You appreciate that I ripped your heart out, snap your neck, paralyze you and have ordered Davina to do countless deaths on you?"

"I do appreciate it because you are stopping me from killing anyone. I was lucky that earthquake didn't claim any lives, but I won't always be so lucky."

My head tilted up to catch a glimpse of his face.

"I need you to come with me. I need you to prevent any damage I could cause." I told him.

Marcel let out a small sigh, but I knew what his answer would be. Anything for family.

* * *

Davina was the only one excited about the trip to New York. The girl had never been out of New Orleans before. Marcel and I tried to explain that we wouldn't be sightseeing or going anywhere other than Brooklyn, but that didn't tone down Davina's energy. I swear that girl runs on pure energy than witch magic some days.

"We should be back tonight. Just don't this place crumble to the ground while we are gone." I could hear Marcel speak to Josh and Diego from the second floor.

The man started to whisper. Marcel only ever did that when he didn't want anyone without supernatural hearing hear what he was saying, but never did he do it around me. At least he never did it around me before.

Latin whispers came from my lips to start a spell that would allow me to hear what Marcel was whispering about.

"...watch out for any vampire. I don't need an Original trying to take NOLA while I am gone. If you want to see what they look like, their paintings are by the Garden."

The whispers stopped from lips. Original? What was an Original?

"Marcel, I need a few more minutes." I called out to the vampire.

"Five minutes or we are leaving without you." A teasing tone from my friend who I was starting to question.

My feet carried me right back into my bedroom. I only had five minutes before Marcel would burst into my bedroom to see what was keeping me. I had to be fast. Went to my bookcase to grab the crystal from the top shelf that was keeping my ratty spellbook pages from falling. I got into my bed with the crystal that would help me astral project myself to just outside the Garden. Astral project was like an out of body experience. Only my spirit would leave, and my body would just be frozen in suspension.

I sat with my legs in the lotus position. My crystal was held in my cupped hands in the center. Whispers came from my lips to start the spell to take my spirit to outside the Garden. My eyes closed to find darkness. Took three deep breaths before I reopened my eyes.

The hallway to the Garden. I had never been down there before, but I recognized it. From the vampires who still had the ability to speak. To the creaky iron gate that screeched like an alarm whenever the gate was opened.

Six pictures were hung up on the walls of the hallway. Three were hung up on each of the two stone walls. The framing was aging, but the paint still looked new. It was hard to see the faces in the hallway from no light source. If I was afraid to cast a light spell because of the vampires that were only a few feet away from me. Sure, they wouldn't see me, but they would see the light that shined from my hand. It was a risk, and a risk I was willing to take on.

My thoughts focused on a picture of my hand filled with light. My eyes caught the light shooting out of my hand to see whose faces were on the painting. In the first painting was a bored man. Couldn't care if he was there or not. His jawline was hidden from his long locks. Anger. That was it. Anger in his eyes. The painting next to him looked the newest. Blonde hair chopped into a bob that drew attention to her amazing bone structure and her high cheekbones. The frame could barely be any older than a decade. The picture next to her was older though the woman in the painting looked younger than those of the last two. An annoyed bored expression was in her eyes though she held a faint smile. Each photo I had seen had varied in years. The first one, the man looked to be before the year 1000. Next one was like it was painted just ten years. Then the annoyed bored happy woman seemed to be pre-Civil War.

My body turned to find the first painting on the wall. A prideful man at least, his body had pride. His face was too scratched out. Recent scratches. My free hand touched the scratches to feel newer ones over older ones. Did Marcel do that?

The photo next to the headless man was a funny one. Not because of the pose of the man but what he was wearing. Early 1900s fashion for sure. Top hat and cane. The man looked no older than the annoyed woman from the 1800s. Matter of fact they all seemed to be connected. Like they were related.

"Elena?" My body heard someone calling for me. My time was up. My hands let the crystal fall out so my spirit would return. It was like flying through the air at a quick pace. Didn't even have a chance to steal a glance at the remaining picture.

The spirit and body reuniting caused my body to fly backward in bed, hitting the headboard. My right hand reached up to rub the lump I would have the next day from hitting the oak headboard. My eyes opened to see the gold doorknob twisting as if someone was about to enter. The free hand shot out and grabbed the crystal to hid it behind the pillows I was sitting on before the intruder entered my room.

"Are you ready to go?" Marcel poked his head in to ask the question.

"Yeah." My reply was quick out of my mouth. "I will meet you downstairs okay?"

"Sounds good."

My sigh of relief waited until Marcel was out of my sage protected room. Why was hiding things from me? In all my years of living with Marcel, I never thought of him as a secretive man. If Marcel was hiding something from me it had to be a good reason…right?

* * *

 _The battlefield was circled by those of each side. In the middle of them stood two warriors fighting for their side in the battle. Neither wore armor. It was against the rules for two immortals to wear armor in battle. Each side was battling for their own reasons. The woman wanted to keep the balance, didn't want one side to have more power than the other side. The man wanted to bring it all down. Wanted to destroy the entire system their ancestors built. They had been battling long before they stepped out on the field. Until stepping out, they kept their battles verbal, or small fights between the sides. Nothing was more important than winning the battle. It was why they chose immortals to fight for the sides. Only problem. They both had shadow markings on their swords. Shadow marking was the darkest magic, but also, the only magic that could kill an immortal. It was not just a battle, it was a fight to the death._

 _The sound of slicing pierced the sky as the audience was nearly blinded by the reflection of the steel blade in the air. Blood poured out of the fallen warrior's chest. The audience was silent for the first time since the battle started. All watched as the champion, drove the blade into the fallen warrior's chest to curse them with the shadow marking. The marking from the sword vanished from the blade only to then appear on the fallen warrior's body to remove the immortality curse._

 _She fell to her knees next to where his body had dropped. He was her first kill. Never did she want to kill the man, but it wasn't for her that she killed him for. Her hand touched the cheek of her old friend as she looked down into his eyes._

" _Take care of them." The dying warrior managed to say as the markings were killing him. "They need you." Those were his final words._

 _A tear dropped from her right eye as she watched the man that was like her brother, die right in front of her. Her body shook with pain from her loss. Her focus was on the fallen warrior, just like everyone else. No one could have seen the fallen warrior's lover dart out of the crowd._

 _By the time the champion's lover saw the scorned woman, it was too late to stop her. The small blade with shadow markings plunged into the champion's back._

" _You are a killer." The scorned woman whispered into the champion's ear before she had her neck snapped by the champion's lover. He pulled out the dagger, but it was too late. The markings were already spreading through the champion's body. She fell back into his arms while she was struggling to breathe. With the strength she had left, she cupped his cold face with her left hand._

 _"No. Don't die on me." He begged the woman. "You are stronger than the markings."_

 _The woman managed to lean in to whisper her final words into his ear before her head fell back on his shoulder. Her heartbeat was barely beating. Only small breaths could be taken. The markings were getting to her slower, but they were getting close._

" _No!" The man screamed out as he picked her up. "You are not going to die on me."_

 _With inhuman speed, he took her to see the second strongest witch to prevent his lover's death at any cost._

" _She can never know. She can never remember you." The witch warned him. "Not until the sun and the moon meet."_

" _Do it."_

* * *

The pinching from the vampire next to me woke me from the dream I was having. I could have sworn, I knew them…that I lived that.

"Elena, you have been sleeping the full flight." Marcel's voice was bringing me back into the real world. "What were you dreaming about?"

My mind was muddled, what was I dreaming about?

"I don't remember." I told him the truth while scratching my head. "How far out are we?"

"A few more minutes." Marcel remarked as he was looking down at his watch. "You were supposed to keep me company since D is sleeping."

Oh, poor Davina. Never been on a plane and was afraid of them. A little sleeping spell worked wonders for the young girl. I made sure she wouldn't be waking up until the plane landed at the airport.

"I am sorry." I said as I was readjusting the way I was sitting in the chair. Brought my feet up to the seat while my arms hugged my knees. "I guess I was more tired than I thought. I haven't been sleeping all too well lately. Can't even remember my dreams anymore."

"When we get home tonight, go right to bed. I don't need any help with any of the guys tonight, and Davina will probably end up stealing Josh for a movie night." Marcel always took care of him. It was odd. Our friendship. He had been taking care of me since the night we met.

I had no idea magic was outlawed in New Orleans by order of Marcel. How was I supposed to know? Received a warning from Diego, but I brushed it off. Continued with magic until Marcel showed up at my door. Threatened to kill me unless I stopped. I told him that I needed to use it. I explained I was trying to gain memories I had lost. He was understanding. Made me a deal. I could continue magic under his roof as long as I train the young witch who he saved from being killed. What was I going to say? No? I was living in a shack, practicing magic that I barely could control.

A lot had changed since then. Davina and I were both able to control our magic. I eventually stopped trying to use unknown spells to gain my memories. For several years, I was happy with my situation. Of course, I was still working to gain my memories back. But it was taking longer than I thought. Most of that was due to me putting it on the back burner for other things. Helping out Marcel. Working with Davina. Opening up my magic shop. With things starting to come up again, I wanted my memories back more than I want anything else.

"If we get back tonight." I mumbled under my breath. With the time spell, I could be gone for days…well knocked out for days.

"Hey, I will drag your body back if I had to." Marcel joked to try to take my mind off the doom that was like. "It will all work out. I promise." Marcel place a small kiss on the top of my head. "I will protect you."

"I know that." With the secrets that Marcel was keeping, he was still the most important man in my life. He was the only one I could confide in the way I do. I don't know what I would do without him in my life.

A jolt broke the sweet moment. The tires of the plane had bounced against the ground without any warning to any of us. The bump was enough to wake sleeping beauty who was nearly curled up in a ball in her chair.

"Are we here?" The tiredness of her voice was clear.

"We are. I guess." I said while looking out the window to see the city view in sight. "Is it too late to turn back now?"

"I am afraid so." Marcel chuckle just made me roll my eyes at the vampire. He was not always as funny as he liked to pretend to be.

* * *

After we got off the plane, Marcel had gotten us a town car to take us to the location. A brownstone in Brooklynn. Not going to be weird at all meeting him there. Apparently, it was where the man was last seen. I had to travel 90 years in the past. Longer than I have ever traveled before. Last time, I performed the spell I went back ten years. It was going to be traveling that would be the hardest for me. It was the coming back. It was the fact I would not have any control of my powers to keep them in the box.

The car ride to the location wasn't bad. Sure, there was traffic, but it wasn't anything bad. We weren't sitting in an hour worth of traffic. The neighborhood the brownstone was a part of, seemed worn down. Got worse as the driver continued down the block. According to the driver, a land developer had bought up all the brownstones with plans to tear them all down. That helped explain why the job needed to get down right away. If there was no connection left, then I couldn't travel back to the right time. Even if the woman who wanted the spell done was there, it would still be difficult. I needed to latch on to something important to him. Such as the last place he was known to be alive. That was something truly significant to anchor me to missing person.

"Here we are." The driver spoke up to the three of us in the back.

The brownstone had paint chipping away. Bricks that were once red now a muddy brown. Windows were boarded up. The door was barely hanging on for dear life. The steps up were the only thing that seemed steady even with the crack in the stone. The place looked like no one had been inside since the 20s.

Davina and I got out of the car while Marcel was talking with the driver. I headed up the stone steps with Davina on my tail. My first step inside, the wood creaked from under my foot. I hadn't even put full pressure on the wood when it had started to creak under my foot. With the worry of falling through the old wood, I was careful to watch where I was going. Careful not to put too much pressure on one piece of aging oak.

"How were your travels?" The English accent floated through the air.

Didn't take me long to find the suited man. He stood near the center of the room. He wasn't alone.

A woman with dark medium length hair stood next to him. Her skin was half way between cocoa and mocha. Or a perfect mixture of the two. She was slender, but still had some curves to her body. Wore simple clothing. Nothing like the five-thousand-dollar suit that the man next to her was wearing. The woman wore a simple army green long sleeve button-down blouse, and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Her jeans were tucked into the knee-high dark brown faux leather riding style boots she had on. The only odd thing about the woman, she refused to make eye contact with me.

"Elena, this is my assistant, Bonnie." Elijah introduced the woman standing next to him. She had scoffed when he introduced her as his assistant.

"Elijah." Marcel's voice came up behind me.

"Marcellus. What are you doing here?" Elijah seemed to be unfazed by Marcel's threatening tone.

Wait a god damn minute. Did they know each other? They knew each other well enough that Elijah knew Marcel's full name. That took me months to learn that his birth name wasn't Marcel. I remembered Marcel's freak out from yesterday, but I just thought he didn't want me traveling with a stranger. Clearly, he wasn't a stranger to Marcel.

"He is one of the friends I spoke of," I spoke out after the shock started to clear my body. "This is Davina the other friend." Okay, the shock was still in me.

How the hell did they know each other? Why didn't anyone share that with me? Ugh, men.

"We should get started on the spell." The woman next to Elijah said. Finally, she turned her gaze to him. Those eyes. Those eyes…

"Elena?" Marcel asked me as I could feel the water falling down my cheeks. His thumb swiped against my cheek to collect the tears.

"Allergies." I lied to my best friend. "We should start." I wanted to change the subject, I wanted to get off me crying again for no reason.

"Bonnie already set up the circle and everything else." Elijah waved us to follow Bonnie and Elijah. I was the first one to move towards where they were walking to.

They really did have everything set up. The spell circle was drawn in white chalk along the floor. Candles at each of the five corners of the pentagram. A pillow in the middle of the pentagram and circle. They even already had drawn the markings along the circle for protection. Impressive, but they were still missing something I needed to go back in time.

"D. Do you mind?" I asked the young witch that had clung to my side.

"Not at all." Her hand moved above her head to enchant the writings along the circle. We needed…well, I needed more than just a few markings. The spell was strong. If I was trapped in the circle, maybe my powers would be. Davina and I have been meaning to try out the spell, but we didn't have a chance until now.

I walked into the circle as Davina was still casting the spell to keep me from getting out. Would allow others to enter and leave, I was going to be the only one trapped inside.

"Tell me the name of the man I am going to find." I ordered Elijah while I was taking my place on top of the pillow.

"Julian Lasance."

 **Next chapter there will be more characters showing up. Like everybody's favorite bad boy vampire. This more like a filler chapter. I just wanted to fill in some blanks, get to some points, and dive more into Elena's past.**


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Hi. I have never done this whole long author note before, so I apologize ahead. I have been dealing with a lot this past year. I enrolled in college full time along with working part-time. My father had a severe medical issue last Spring, and I've been helping with his care. I haven't had a lot of time to write, but that doesn't mean I am abandoning my stories. I have been writing and thinking of ideas for the stories.**

 **I have decided to do some changes to two of my stories. I will be rewriting The Great Stallion. It will have the same plot except for the cure SL. Started with a Click will also be rewritten with the same plot.**

 **I came to this decision after rereading all my stories. I have changed as a writer since I started these stories. Grown up and learned more. I also noticed some conflicting things in some parts of the stories. Such as The Great Stallion with the cure being brought up several times as a new thing and old thing.** **I will keep both, The Great Stallion and Started with a Click until their rewrites are ready to be published.**

 **Forgotten Magic, Coming Home, and the Mates will be having new chapters coming soon. These chapters will continue the story I already have going.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this. I appreciate your support over the years with my stories. I look forward to hearing feedback from my other stories.**


End file.
